Lamaran Sasuke
by Arata Aurora
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto menjadi Hokage/ Mau tak mau, Sasuke menerimanya/ Ia mengenal Hinata/ Canon Maksa...!
1. Chapter 1

**D**isclaimer: **N**aruto milik **M**asashi **K**ishimoto

Uzumaki Naruto diangkat menjadi seorang Hokage. Maka mau tak mau ia harus menerima semuanya. Keadaan ini membawanya mengenal Hinata. Dan beberapa waktu, Sasuke pun mempunyai rasa itu.

**W**arning…!

OOC, Canon Maksa, Gaje, Typo, EYD Kurang Lancar, dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.

.

.

.

**Lamaran Sasuke**

.

.

.

LANGIT MALAM TERANG OLEH CAHAYA BULAN.

KANTOR HOKAGE, RAMAI AKAN KERUMUNAN ORANG.

LAKI-LAKI ITU BERJALAN KELUAR, MENJAUH DARI TEMPAT KERAMAIAN ITU.

IA MELANGKAH DENGAN GERAK PELAN.

BERHENTI, TEPAT DI DEPAN PINTU SETELAH PERJALANAN YANG TERASA PANJANG.

Wajahnya nampak lusuh dengan pakaian ninja yang juga kusut di sana sini. Mata hitamnya terasa lebih kelam dari biasanya. Ia membuka pintu pada rumah besar itu. Masih berdiri di sana memandang datar apa-apa yang ada di dalam rumahnya. Di dalam sana tidak ada yang menyapanya. Sepi. Hening. Bahkan sebuah kecoa yang biasanya ada di rumah yang lama ditinggal penghuninya tidak terlihat berkeliaran. Perabotan rumahan itu tertata rapi meski sedikit berdebu, perabotan-perabotan itu seolah memandanginya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

Untuk apa dia kembali?

Membawa apa dia dari rantaunya?

Misi, tugas yang diberikan oleh sang Hokage telah usai. Satu bulan lalu ia meninggalkan rumah ini. Waktu yang cukup lama dari pada misi biasanya sudah ia lakukan dengan baik. Rasa lelah karena melakukannya, membuat dia nampak tidak baik seperti biasa. Meski ia tetap terlihat tampan malah. Dan tidak ada yang meragukan itu.

Namun memang ada yang membuatnya lebih tersiksa hari ini, di luar segala yang dia lalui selama sebulan. Yaitu tentang…

Jabatan Hokage.

Yaa, sebuah kata yang empat tahun lalu pernah ia utarakan pada perang ninja ke empat.

Waktu itu, ia sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya dengan niat baik. Ia ingin merubah sistem yang telah dibuat oleh Dunia Ninja selama ini. Bagaimana sebuah misi dijalankan, tugas pengawalan, mencari barang hilang, atau menjaga perbatasan.

Uchiha Sasuke sungguh benar-benar ingin mengubah semua itu.

Karena Hokage adalah seorang pemimpin. Dan pemimpin memiliki andil besar dalam mewujudkan suatu kedamaian pada segala lini.

Langkah kakinya berbalik menjauh setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu itu. Ia tengah membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Dan ia berpikir bahwa menyusuri desa Konoha akan menjadi pengobat yang manjur. Ia melangkah dengan pelan namun terus tanpa berhenti, melewati rumah-rumah penduduk yang sepi karena penghuninya telah sedang bahagia dengan Hokage barunya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan mantan rekan se-tim-nya saat Genin dulu. Uzumaki Naruto. Nama itu pastilah sudah terkenal di lima Negara besar. Dan tidak ada penolakan sama sekali dari para penduduk.

Sasuke memang sudah menduga-duga bahwa hal seperti ini bukan termasuk hal yang mengejutkan. Ketika sebulan lalu, sang Hokage ke-enam, Hatake Kakashi, atau bisa disebut juga Hokage sementara selama empat tahun, memerintahkannya untuk menjalankan sebuah misi ke suatu desa kecil yang cukup jauh dari Konoha dalam waktu selama satu bulan. Ia sudah merasakan firasat itu. Apalagi melihat ekspresi dari rekan pirang prianya yang seolah sedih. Ia tahu, bahwa ini akan terjadi.

Harusnya ia tidak perlu terburu-buru pulang. Harusnya ia pulang besok pagi sesuai jadwal. Paling tidak, ia tidak perlu meradang malam-malam.

Sudahlah, Sasuke, Naruto memang pantas menyandangnya.

Hirup, keluarkan, hirup, keluarkan.

Sasuke nampak mendesah antara lelah dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kini berada di salah satu rumah penduduk, tepat di atas atap. Akan ada yang terganggu bisa-bisa. Tapi, siapa peduli. Yang penting ia bisa melihat bulan bundar dari atas sini, sambil sesekali menikmati angin malam agar bersamaan dengan hembusannya, masalahnya akan terbawa angin, terbang menjauh, dan tidak kembali lagi.

Andai saja ia punya seseorang di sampingnya. Wanita yang bisa dia ajak mengobrol akan masalahnya ini. Ia pasti akan lega. Lagipula memang rumahnya selalu saja sepi tanpa seorang pun yang menyambutnya ketika pulang. Terlebih, ia juga butuh keturunan.

Apakah ia harus mulai mencari wanita?

Aaahh, sial! Kenapa ia berpikir soal itu saat ini. Kelihatannya, otaknya memang sedang mengalami sebuah konsleting. Mungkin sebaiknya, ia segera tidur.

Hampir, Sasuke hampir turun dari atap itu sebelum kedua netra kelamnya melihat seseorang tidak jauh dari sana, di atas atap itu, juga tengah memandang bulan purnama.

Ia seorang wanita?

.

.

.

[ TBC ]


	2. Chapter 2

Waktu adalah sesuatu hal yang kejam.

Bayangkan! Setiap saat dengan kerasnya terus berjalan tanpa menoleh ke kiri maupun ke kanan. Tak berhenti barang untuk sejenak. Tak mempedulikan bahwa di masa lalu ada hal hal indah yang ingin diulangi lagi. Atau hal yang mengecewakan yang ingin diperbaiki. Dan saat ada hal pahit yang ingin cepat terlewati. Ia malah seakan melambat berlari.

Ada hal-hal lain yang kadang membingungkan untuk dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Tentang waktu yang selalu berjalan tanpa kompromi membuat rasa yang harusnya terjawab menjadi terlewati begitu saja, sehingga kesalahan-kesalahan yang nyatanya sepele menjadi lubang besar yang menganga lebar.

Kini pula waktu telah berlalu padanya.

Si Uchiha terakhir yang kini mencoba peruntungannya dalam jalan berbeda dari masa lalu kelamnya. Ia, ingin pula memiliki satu hal yang benar-benar berharga untuk ia lindungi. Dan dengan alasan yang kuat. Ia, ingin memulai dari awal segalanya.

Walau waktu memanglah tetap berjalan seperti suratannya. Menuliskan kisah-kisah yang akan dikenang di masa depan yang tak pasti. Hanya agar kita mau mengakui, bahwa waktu yang terbuang itu...

Tidak akan kembali lagi

.

.

.

.

**D**isclaimer: **N**aruto milik **M**asashi **K**ishimoto

**T**ypo, **G**aje, **A**neh, **OOC**, **D**iksi tak meyakinkan, dan pastinya **C**anon maksa...!

.

.

.

.

Pemuda bermata hitam kelam itu berdiri di sana dan menatap sang gadis yang tengah menatap bulan bercahaya terang di langit atas yang seakan kian menguning. Ia berdiri di sana dengan tenang. Agak bimbang dan kurang yakin apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. Sudut bibir gadis itu terangkat menandakan bahwa dirinya sedang bahagia. Pipi putihnya nampak merona di bawah sinar bulan membuatnya terlihat seperti putri putri kerajaan yang tengah kasmaran karena berhadapan dengan sang pangeran yang begitu tampan.

'Siapa… dia?' Sang Uchiha bertanya dalam hatinya. Ia merasa tenang ketika memandang gadis itu. Ada sebuah rasa yang entah apa namanya ia bahkan bingung untuk mendefinisikan tentang hal tersebut.

Lalu waktu yang berlanjut selanjutnya, secara tiba-tiba, gadis itu berpaling! Menatapnya, menatap Sasuke dari jarak yang tidak begitu jauh. Terlihat jelas di mata kepala sang Uchiha terakhir itu mata sang gadis yang ternyata seperti sebuah rembulan.

Sasuke membeku dengan badan yang sontak bergetar. Sesaat setelah ia mampu mengendalikan kesadarannya, kemudian matanya menajam. Ini tanda! Seperti tengah menghadapi sebuah bahaya yang menghadang desa di depan matanya.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan mendekat ke arah Sasuke, membuat sang pemuda perlahan melangkah mundur dengan hati-hati. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah berada di ujung atap. Sontak, ia malah terjungkal, kemudian, berputar di udara dan mendarat dengan mantap lalu menyeimbangkan diri karena hal yang datang tiba-tiba. Tetapi Sasuke merasa aneh. Ia menoleh ke sekeliling. Benar, memang aneh! Di tempatnya ini tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sepi dan terasa dingin. Lalu, kemana sang gadis tadi? Kenapa ia tersenyum? Dan kenapa ia mendekat ke arahnya?

Aaahhh…

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'

Ia mulai frustasi dengan apa yang ia alami barusan.

'Tadi pasti hanyalah sebuah mimpi.' Sasuke membatin dengan yakin. Ia menajamkan pandangannya dan masih tidak menemukan sang gadis. Ia mendesah. Ia menenangkan tubuhnya. Mencoba melupakan hal yang tidak berguna.

Hanya karena sedang butuh tumpuan. Kenapa harus membayangkan yang aneh-aneh?

Sasuke memutuskan melangkah kemudian menuju jalan pulang karena tetap tidak mendapati sang gadis. Tetapi ia teringat bahwa sedang ada perayaan penobatan sang Hokage baru. Ia lalu berisiniatif berjalan memutar. Sembari berjalan ia masih saja was-was apabila yang dialami barusan adalah hal yang nyata.

Langit semakin gelap karena malam memang telah larut. Rumah-rumah yang berjejer rapi menjadi pemandangan di depan matanya. Ada pula beberapa pohon yang terlihat masih kokoh berdiri. Angin malam menggoyangkan rambutnya secara perlahan membuat perasaan tenang mendera hatinya. Ia menghirup udara yang menentramkan itu. Rasa kerinduan yang begitu dalam kepada Ayah, Ibu, dan kakak laki-lakinya membuatnya kembali menyendu. Apa dunia memang begitu kejam? Apa tidak akan ada seseorang yang menunggunya pulang? Dan apa sebaiknya… apa sebaiknya ia…

"Sasuke-kun!"

'Si-siapa?'

Suara itu datang dari arah belakang sang pemuda. Ia berbalik dan mendapati surai pirang panjang dengan mata biru kehijauan. Kulit putih. Dengan wajah yang cantik. Sasuke memang mengenalnya. Ia, bukankah ia, Yamanaka Ino?

"Kapan kamu kembali, Sasuke-kun?" Gadis itu bertanya sembari memamerkan senyum terbaiknya. Ia mendekat dengan langkah yang tidak sabaran. Wajahnya merona secara alami.

Sasuke menjelaskan dengan singkat bahwa ia pulang tadi sore. Gadis berambut pirang itu bertanya kemudian kenapa Sasuke tidak menuju ke Kantor Hokage? Dan ia, sang pemuda menjawab bahwa ia sedang berpatroli di desa. Ada seorang musuh!

"Mu-musuh? Di mana? Di mana, Sasuke-kun? Di mana itu?"

Laki-laki itu agak risih ketika Ino memegangi lengannya dengan agak 'ganas'. Gadis itu juga berpura-pura takut sehingga bersembunyi di balik bahunya. Merasa bahwa kalau begini terus ia akan dalam bahaya daripada melawan musuh yang kuat seperti 'Kaguya'. Sasuke, akhirnya memutuskan mengeluarkan salah satu jurus andalannya. Ia bersiap menarik napas dalam yang tentunya tanpa disadari oleh sang gadis. Ino, masih menempel pada lengannya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar cerah seolah olah tidak mau lepas dari sang pujaan hati.

Tiba-tiba…

POoooofT...!

Kepulan asap menyelimuti sang gadis pirang membuatnya bengong dan sebal karena sang laki-laki meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Akhirnya, gadis cantik itu berjalan menuju ke arah Kantor Hokage dengan menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Ino, dari mana saja kau?"

"Ah, berisik. Apa urusanmu, Shikamaru!"

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu mengendikkan bahunya, mengorek telinganya dan memasang tampang malas. Bosan. Dan sesekali mendesah.

"Oh, ya, Sakura di mana, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru akan menjawab pertanyaan Ino, namun dari belakang Ino. Shikamaru melihat ada Sakura yang menyembul dari kerumunan orang. Memang semua orang sedang bahagia. Ini, kan salah satu perayaan desa.

"Kau sudah menemukannya, Ino?" tanya Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu sempat menyelipkan beberapa helaian rambutnya ke telinga.

Ino berbalik dan memasang wajah tembam cemberut. Ia berujar, "Ia menghilang lagi. Ia sempat berkata bahwa ada musuh. Tetapi kemudian malah meninggalkanku lagi. Aku kira dia hanya berbohong." Ino menatap Sakura sekilas kemudian menatap beberapa penjual permen kapas. Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Sebentar! Memangnya, siapa itu yang kalian bicarakan?" itu suara Shikamaru. Khas dengan tampang malasnya. Walau bercampur dengan rasa penasaran.

Sakura meringis dan menarik tangan Ino untuk membeli permen kapas. Sebelum terlalu jauh, ia berkata kepada Shikamaru.

"Rahasia wanita."

Dan meninggalkan helaian napas dan rapalan andalan dari sang pemuda berkuncir hitam seperti nanas itu.

"Haaaah… Mendokosai…!"

.

.

.

[ cinta datang karena saling suka. Suka datang karena saling bertatap muka. Dan jadi cinta datang, karena terbiasa ]

.

.

.

Sasuke menarik napasnya yang memburu. Habis menjalankan misi kenapa malah mendapat ujian seberat ini. Ia mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Perut yang terasa lapar dan tubuh yang memang jujur perlu beberapa asupan gizi membuat ia terpaksa mulai melangkah dan mencari-cari barangkali ada tempat makan, kedai, atau warung ramen yang buka.

Ah, itu dia! Mujur dirinya barang kali malam ini.

Tak membuang-buang waktu lagi Sasuke segera masuk ke sana dan disambut oleh laki-laki penjual ramen yang cukup terkenal di desa. Laki-laki itu tersenyum ramah menyambut kedatangan sang Uchiha. Tanpa bicara basa basi ia mengatakan satu porsi. Laki-laki itu lalu memohon kepada Sasuke untuk menunggu sampai pesanannya siap.

Sembari menunggu pesanannya datang, Sasuke mengamat-ngamati tempat yang menjadi paling favorit dari teman Uzumakinya. Naruto.

Kalau diingat-ingat lagi. Sasuke jarang ke sini setelah perang dunia ke empat berakhir. Kalaupun datang, itu juga terpaksa karena Naruto mengajaknya. Dan Sasuke juga tidak terlampau memperhatikan.

Tempat ini memang lebih besar. Sudah memiliki lebih banyak kursi dan tidak ketinggalan pula dekorasi-dekorasi menarik di sana sini. Ah, apakah karena keadaan yang kian lama kian semakin aman sehingga perlu tempat yang lebih luas untuk menampung pengunjung yang membludak. Bisa jadi…

"Satu porsi ramen hangat."

Sebuah suara membuyarkan pikiran Sasuke. Pemuda itu menoleh dan lantas begitu kaget!

Bukankah yang di depannya ini adalah… adalah…

"ka… kau! Ka… Kaguya!" Sasuke tidak sadar pula bahwa ia sampai berdiri karenanya. "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin menghancurkan dunia lagi, hah?"

Sasuke sudah mengaktifkan sharingannya. Ia akan mulai menggunakannya pada sang gadis di depannya ini. Dari pola yang biasa, bola merah kedua matanya itu mulai berputar dan membentuk pola baru. Sasuke menatap sang gadis dengan tajam.

Sementara gadis itu memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung seolah tidak menahu apa-apa. Sedetik kemudian, dia malah tersenyum. Sungguh, Sasuke benar-benar muak apalagi yang akan si Kaguya ini lakukan pada dunia. Sasuke berniat akan mengeluarkan jutsu, namun sebelum niatnya terlaksana, sebuah bunyi dari perut seseorang membuat suasana kian hening.

Dan gadis itu kini terkikik geli.

"Diam, Kaguya, jangan kau kira aku akan melepaskanmu!"

Gadis itu masih terkikik.

"Ah, aku tahu kok. Tapi sebelum kita bertarung, sebaiknya, tuan isi dahulu perut tuan yang sepertinya kelaparan." Gadis itu membalikkan badannya. "Akan aku ambilkan minuman untuk tuan, juga. Tunggulah sebentar!"

'Sial. Kenapa harus datang di saat yang seperti ini?' Sasuke mendengus duduk kembali dan menatap satu porsi ramen yang sungguh-sungguh terlihat amat menggiurkan untuk dimakan. Gadis itu telah pergi. Jadi sebaiknya ia tidak menunda-nunda lagi untuk memakan ramen ini. Udah diujung tanduk. Dan kesempatan tak datang dua kali. Tak berapa lama, ramen itu pun tandas di perut Sasuke.

"Ini minumannya tuan. Setelah itu, kita akan baru boleh bertarung." Gadis itu berkata-kata sembari tersenyum sumringah. Rambut hitam panjangnya nampak berkilau karena lampu di dalam sini.

Sasuke menerima teh hangat itu. Ia menatap sang gadis lagi. Rambutnya hitam. Matanya rembulan. Kulitnya putih. Dan … dan … sepertinya ia salah mengira-ira. Gauwat!

"Ayo kita bertarung!"

'E-eehh?'

Sang gadis menyeret sang Uchiha keluar dari kedai itu. Sasuke dapat melihat bahwa gadis itu tersenyum. Apa alasannya tersenyum? Sasuke tidak tahu. Tahu menahu, mereka berdua, sudah berada di sebuah bukit.

"Nah, sekarang, ayo duduk." Tanpa sadar sang Uchiha menuruti perintah sang gadis.

Berikutnya, di langit tiba-tiba meluncur sebuah kembang api. Suaranya begitu meriah. Ada tulisan pula sebuah ucapan pada sang Hokage baru. Dan semoga desa tetap aman. Semoga perang yang terkutuk tidak akan terjadi lagi. Juga masa depan desa akan semakin cerah. Terlihat di sana warna-warni yang mewarnai malam yang gelap.

"Maafkan aku."

"Um?"

"Aku hanya sedang terlalu banyak memikirkan sesuatu." Sasuke berkata dengan tulus.

Gadis itu berdiri tetapi Sasuke masih duduk di sana. Ia menoleh ke sang Uchiha dan lagi-lagi tersenyum. Untuk sejenak mata keduanya saling menyelami dalam-dalam.

"Jadi kau tidak lagi ingin bertarung denganku, Uchiha-san." Gadis itu terkikik dan itu membuat Sasuke sedikit salah tingkah.

"Ayo kita kembali!"

.

.

.

[ 2 ]

.

.

.

"Humppp!"

Ia memandang lewat jendela awan-awan yang berarak di langit.

"…"

"Huuuuhhh…"

Helaian napasnya begitu berat sampai-sampai membuat si merah jambu berhenti memeriksa dokumen yang baru saja datang. Kemudian melirik ke arahnya.

"…"

"Humpp!"

Kini Sakura menatapnya dengan mata menyipit. Tajam dan terarah.

"…"

"Huuuhhh…"

"…"

"Di mana dia sekarang ini? Hhhh…"

Mencoba bertahan nyatanya kedutan di dahinya yang lebar semakin banyak.

"…"

"Huuuuuh…"

Ok. Rasanya sudah kelewatan…

"Haaaaaahhhh…"

Pada akhirnya…

"…"

"…"

Je-duak!

"It-taiii! Sakura-chan, apa yang kau lakukan, sih! Aku sedang serius nih. Tunggu, tunggu… Jangan dekat-dekat begitu! Hus… hus… menjauh. Kalau kamu tahu akan berdarah, jangan memukulku dong. Tenang saja, ini akan segera sembuh. Aku ini sudah menjadi Hokage, Sakura-chan, jadi harus tambah kuat."

Sakura menatap tajam sang Hokage baru itu. "Ok. Kamu sedang serius! Tapi serius tentang apa, baka? Dari tadi kerjaanmu cuma mondar mandir ke sana ke mari. Lalu, menghela napas kayak orang frustasi. Apa itu yang namanya serius?" Sakura berkacak pinggang.

"Hehe…" Naruto meringis dan berkata, "Maaf-maaf, aku ini sedang memikirkan tentang si Teme, Sakura-chan. Kenapa sejak seminggu lalu dia belum kemari juga, ya?"

'Jadi ini tentang Sasuke-kun, ya.'

"Bagaimana, kau tahu dia ada di mana sekarang? Ah, apa jangan-jangan dia tersesat sehingga lupa jalan pulang ya…"

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu." sangkal Sakura. padahal ia telah tahu dari Ino bahwa Sasuke telah pulang dari misi. Ia hanya tidak ingin membuat Naruto kawatir karena jabatan Hokage. Sakura juga tahu pasti ketidakmunculan Sasuke adalah karena hal itu. "Jangan cemas. Sasuke-kun itu orang yang cerdas, mana mungkin ia tersesat."

Naruto mengangguk paham. Ia duduk pada kursinya. Memandang ke arah jendela lagi. Sebuah burung ninja yang membawa pesan lewat di depan penglihatannya. Burung itu tidak begitu asing. Sepertinya hanya pesan dari salah satu klan di desa Konoha.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto. Ia tak menatap si gadis merah mudah. Sakura sendiri sempat menegang untuk sesaat mendengarnya. Ia menunduk memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Yah, baik, seperti biasa. Kau tahu jugalah. Ja-jangan menatapku seperti itu, baka!"

Sakura menjawab demikian pada akhirnya. Ia tidak berbohong. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke memang baik. Ia dan dirinya adalah sahabat. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Justru mungkin sekarang, dirinya sendiri tengah menunggu seseorang yang kelihatannya tak menaruh harapan lagi padanya.

Berikutnya hening menyelimuti suasana ruang Hokage itu. Sebuah ketukan pintu membuat atensi keduanya beralih. Sepertinya ada seorang Jounin yang ingin melaporkan sesuatu.

"Hokage-sama, ada sesuatu hal penting yang ingin saya katakan." Nampak wajah sang Jounin begitu keras juga tegas.

"Katakan, apa itu."

"Hiashi-sama, beliau ingin bertemu dengan anda."

.

.

.

[ cinta datang karena saling suka. Suka datang karena saling bertatap muka. Dan jadi cinta datang, karena terbiasa ]

.

.

.

Kalau berbicara mengenai cinta juga melindungi seseorang yang berharga. Uchiha Sasuke nampaknya masih butuh banyak belajar. Kehidupan ternyata memang tak segampang yang ia tahu selama ini. Ia dan orang-orang di sekitarnya mengakui bahwa dirinya ini adalah orang berbakat cerdas yang begitu tampan dan menarik. Harusnya tidak sulit baginya mencari hal-hal yang memang ia butuhkan. Tetapi nyatanya ia juga melakukan banyak kesalahan. Tak mempedulikan teman. Suka berkata-kata kasar. Pembalasan dendam pada… ah, sudahlah… hal yang sudah berlalu tidak perlu diingat-ingat lagi Sasuke, di depan pasti ada lentera yang menerangkan jalan. Tetap harus optimis. Lagipula, gadis berambut hitam itu begitu anggun.

Siapa dia, ya? Hi… hi… Hinata Hyuuga. Ah, bodohnya. Sudah seminggu ini ia mengenalnya dan menjalin pertemanan dengannya. Kenapa bisa-bisanya lupa?

Sasuke menggeleng pelan kemudian melihat-lihat jajaran buku di perpustakaan Konoha ini. Beberapa diantaranya terlihat memenjarakan atensinya untuk segera ia baca. Ada yang tentang bagaimana menjalin pertemanan dengan baik. Cara-cara untuk membuat si dia jatuh cinta. Kiat sukses berumah tangga. Dan yang begitu membuatnya terbengong adalah 'Cara jitu agar sukses di malam pertama'. Sial….! Bisa-bisanya ia berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Pacar saja belum punya. Ah, sudah, cukup Sasuke! Bisa-bisa nanti kau keblabasan!

"Sasuke… Sasuke-san…"

Sasuke seketika berbalik ketika ada suara kecil memanggilnya. Seorang anak kecil. Berambut hitam. Bermata hitam dan berkaca mata.

"Hn. Ada sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke kepada anak itu.

Ketika anak itu memberikan sebuah petunjuk dengan telunjukknya. Sasuke masih belum mengerti. Tetapi ketika ia mendongak. Ia melihat Hinata sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Hinata-san ingin bertemu denganmu, apakah boleh?" tanya sang anak laki-laki dengan polosnya.

Sasuke tersenyum sangat-sangat begitu tipis dan sekilas. "Tentu, boleh. Ah, tunggu sebentar. Ambillah ini buat beli permen."

"Arigatou Sasuke-san."

"Hn."

Sesampainya di depan perpustakaan Konoha. Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata lekat-lekat. Itu pakaian berbeda yang Hinata pakai dari yang di Kedai. Terlihat lebih… lebih… ah, lebih apa ya…

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke sempat salah tingkah kemudian mengangguk singkat. Meski saja bagi Hinata. Sasuke terlihat acuh tak acuh.

"Ingin ke kedai sekarang?"

"Iee… aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar." Sesaat, Sasuke mendapati Hinata tengah merona. "Aku ingin jalan-jalan ke taman. Kamu mau menemaniku?"

"Hn."

Dan anggukan dari Sasuke memperjelas jawabannya.

"Apakah kamu sudah bertemu dengan Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun? Ahahaha, jangan menatapku begitu…! Aku tahu kok, sebenarnya kamu juga senang jika sahabatmu menjadi seorang Hokage, bukan? Eh… Lihat, lihat, anak-anak itu terlihat begitu ceria. Asyiknya, masa anak-anak."

Sasuke ikut memandangi beberapa bocah yang bermain di taman ini. Bocah-bocah itu saling kejar-kejaran dengan riangnya. Tertawa lebar. Dan sesekali menggoda satu sama lain. Langit sore berwarna kejinggaan dengan suasana damai memang tepat untuk berduaan seperti. Andai mereka berdua adalah sepasang suami istri.

"Jadi jangan bertindak bodoh dengan kabur dari desa lagi, ya, Sasuke-kun. Nah, hihihi… aku baru tahu ternyata kamu imut juga. Eh, eh, jangan marah begitu dong! Aku, 'kan hanya bercanda! Hei… ah! sudah waktunya aku pulang."

Sasuke berhenti melangkah dari mencoba mempermainkan emosi Hinata. Ia menatap sang wanita.

"Mau kuantar."

"Umm…"

.

.

.

[ 3 ]

.

.

.

Dari seorang Hinata. Ada yang menarik hati Sasuke. Baginya, Hinata itu adalah gadis manis yang riang dan suka berbuat baik. Ia dewasa dan anggun. Suka anak kecil dan begitu pandai memasak. Secara tidak sengaja memang Sasuke meminta dibuatkan makanan khusus darinya ketika ia bosan memakan ramen dan masih belum sanggup bertemu Naruto. Ajaibnya, ketika ia mengira sang gadis akan menolak. Ia justru tersenyum dan senang hati bahkan membawanya ke rumah Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak terlalu memikirkan apakah Naruto mencarinya atau tidak. Awalnya memang ia menduga bahwa sahabatnya pasti akan mencarinya. Tetapi berkat Hinata pula. Ia tahu bahwa teman-teman Naruto yang lain bersekongkol bahwa kepulangan Sasuke akan dirahasiakan. Yah, sampai si Uzumaki itu tidak merasa bersalah pada Sasuke tentang jabatan Hokage tentunya.

Sasuke juga masih berambisi ingin menjadi Hokage. Apabila Naruto berbuat ceroboh dan membahayakan nyawa orang lain. Apabila Naruto merasa paling hebat dan malah berbuat hal-hal yang merendahkan desa. Sasuke akan merebutnya.

"Sasuke, kamu mau sampai di sini saja, atau ikut masuk?"

'Apa aku boleh masuk?'

"Hn…"

"Jadi, apa artinya?"

Tiba-tiba. Ketika Hinata sedang memasang senyum manisnya. Uchiha Sasuke menariknya bersembunyi ke balik sebuah tembok tinggi. Hinata bertanya-tanya ada apa gerangan. Sampai sosok kuning terlihat ke luar dari lingkungan kediamannya. Itu Hokage baru. Uzumaki Naruto. Dan bersama ayahnya? Ada urusan apa?

"Apa harus terus seperti ini?" tanya Hinata kepada Sasuke.

"Hn. Bukankah kamu tahu keadaannya, Hinata. Tunggu, aku mohon! Aku minta maaf. Aku mohon…"

"Hihihi… kamu lucu sekali, Sasuke-kun."

Mengabaikan godaan dari Hinata yang sebenarnya membuat jantung Sasuke berdegup-degup. Laki-laki itu tetap memegang lengan Hinata agar tidak kabur. Sampai Naruto dan Hiashi pergi meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga dari jarak tak terlihat oleh mata keduanya.

"Jadi, apa kamu mau mampir dulu…?"

.

.

.

[ cinta datang karena saling suka. Suka datang karena saling bertatap muka. Dan jadi cinta datang, karena terbiasa ]

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak begitu yakin apakah ini yang disebut dengan menyukai seseorang. Karena jelas bahwa ia belum mengenal Hinata dalam waktu yang lama. Ia tahu Hinata dulu itu begitu sangat pemalu. Apalagi juga sering terbata-bata ketika berucap. Tentu, terutama pada teman pirangnya—Uzumaki Naruto. Dan kini, gadis itu telah berubah banyak. Membantu di kedai ramen Teuchi untuk belajar memasak yang kebetulannya karena sang anak dari pemilik kedai itu sudah punya suami dan ikut ke luar desa. Belajar agar tak berkata terbata-bata pada siapa saja. Ah, sepertinya Hinata memang benar-benar calon istri yang baik untuk Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku terlalu lama ya, habisnya, aku kira kamu akan langsung pulang."

Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata dengan pandangannya yang biasa. Tanpa ekspresi. Datar dan tenang.

Sembari memperhatikan Hinata yang menata beberapa makanan di ruangan ini. Sasuke membatin dalam hatinya. Memikirkan apa sebaiknya yang ingin ia katakan. Ia, ingin mengajak Hinata keluar untuk sekedar makan atau jalan-jalan. Lebih privasi dan lebih dekat. Tetapi ia masih belum mendapatkan kata-kata yang tepat.

"Hinata…" panggil Sasuke.

Gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum sumringah membuat Sasuke menjadi semakin gugup. "Maukah kau… pergi..."

Kata-kata selanjutnya yang sudah Sasuke rangkai seakan-akan lenyap dari pikirannya. Entah bagaimana, kini ia malah membayangkan Naruto yang pergi dengan Hiashi tadi. Ino yang ditemuinya seminggu lalu. Dan Bayangan-bayangan Sakura yang mengejarnya dulu. Rasa-rasanya ia tidak ingin kehilangan kebersamaannya dengan Hinata. Dan sadar atau tidak, mulutnya berucap, "… pergi ke kuil dan menikah denganku…?"

Tunggu sebentar! Apa maksudnya? Hinata yang sudah memperhatikan kata apa yang akan Sasuke ucapkan menjadi terheran-heran. Detik berlanjut dengan keduanya yang sama-sama bingung.

"Sasuke, kamu… melamarku…?"

Bukannya menjawab tidak atau maaf karena aku salah ucap. Sasuke malah mengangguk.

Sasuke merasa bodoh karena sudah terpojok. Ia bingung dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. Makannya ia mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia ingin minta maaf. Tetapi keegoisannya yang mengatakan bahwa kata-kata seperti itu tidak baik untuk dibuat sebuah candaan membuat Sasuke pasrah.

"A-ano, Itu… i-itu…"

Tuh, kan, Hinata jadi terbata-bata.

Sasuke semakin serba salah. Sedangkan Hinata, sungguh-sungguh merona berat. Mendadak, mata rembulannya melebar ketika di dapatinya Sasuke yang tidak mengatakan sangkalan.

"Me-mengerikan…!"

Astaga! Apakah ia ditolak!

Namun belum cukup rasanya kesalahan yang ia lakukan ketika pintu terbuka secara tiba-tiba dan tatapan tajam dari seorang yang baru masuk mengarah padanya. Itu ayah Hinata! Hiashi Hyuuga. Bahkan, ucapan darinya seakan membuat jantung Sasuke ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Kau harus mempertanggungjawabkan ucapanmu!"

.

.

.

[ TBC ]

**Terima kasih** telah membaca. Meskipun saya memang tidak membalas review yang masuk, tenang saja, saya sudah membacanya. Dan maaf jika yang saya berikan masih jauh dari kata memuaskan.

Suwun-


End file.
